Prohibido
by Jaina02
Summary: A little twist on Moulin Rouge and Jacen Solo
1. Default Chapter

Title: Prohibido (Part 1/?)  
Author: Jaina02  
Email: scullysweety@yahoo.com  
Category: Jacen/other romance, slight Jaina/Zekk romance  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: I dunno, lots of stuff I guess everything from the extended universe and the movie Moulin Rouge. Oh and if you like Tenel Ka and Jacen then you might not appreciate this! Try it anyways though! Please?!  
Summary: A twist on Moulin Rouge and Jacen Solo.  
Disclaimer: Everything that I borrowed belongs to George Lucas, Baz Luhrman, and all the artists that Baz Luhrman borrowed from.  
Author's notes: See End  
  
Prohibido  
Jaina02  
  
I had never stepped foot into the lowest levels of Coruscant. I was intrigued by its sin and by the feeling of doing something I shouldn't do.   
Both of my parents had threatened me with death when I was younger if I was to even step a pinky toe in the highest level of the lower levels. At that point I had no desire to even think about the lower levels, but things change, and I changed as I grew older. My sister was the first to tell me about this little club down there called the Prohibido. She loved going there with her fiancé Zekk, and she said that they had the best Corellian food next to our father's. She convinced me and Zekk to go do a "guy thing," and the next thing I knew, I was on my way to Prohibido, in the lower levels of Coruscant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey man, don't be so tight, it's just the Lower Levels, not a Sarrlac Pit!" Zekk told Jacen.  
"I have no clue why I am so nervous."  
Zekk slapped Jacen on the back, "Ah, you'll really unwind once we get there, Jaina doesn't know this, but after eight o'clock is when the real fun begins."  
"Zekk are you telling me it turns into a strip club after hours because if you are..."  
Zekk threw his hands up I the air, "Now wait a minute, I wouldn't even think about going to a strip club, it isn't anything like that I swear. You just have to see it to understand."  
Jacen nodded and tried to breathe, he kept having this feeling like he was going to suffocate and the force was giving him feelings that he had never felt before.  
He looked up and realized that they had reached their destination. A big neon sign flashed "Prohibido" and there were dozens of guys entering the antique metal gates. Zekk grabbed Jacen and they too entered the gates. There they found a courtyard which seemed to serve as a restaurant. Jacen looked up and saw the towering lights of Coruscant that never seemed to end. He followed Zekk into the large building where a sign read- "Open" and he took one more breath of sane air before entering the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I stepped into the main room of the Prohibido, the first things that caught my attention were the swirling lights and colors. Girls dressed in skirts were swirling around me and all at once I was disoriented and enchanted. I slowly followed Zekk to a corner where a table waited for us and watched as the girls danced around the huge dance floor that was in the middle of the room. An orchestra at the front of the room played a quick paced song that added to the sensuality of the Prohibido.  
Then just as soon as it had started, it stopped, and a large man waved his hands and in a husky voice exclaimed, "The Cancan!"  
Dancers ran to their positions and the men that they were dancing with moved quickly out of their way. The music began and again, dancers swished and turned all over the dance floor, taking lucky men with them. It was then that I realized that Zekk was trying to get my attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, what do you think?"  
Jacen did not respond, his gaze fixed on the madness surrounding him.  
"Hey, Jace.."  
Still no response, "Jacen!"  
Jacen turned sheepishly towards him, "Sorry Zekk, I just..." he lost his train of thought, "I mean... Wow," he couldn't even speak.  
"Yeah, I know, this is how I was when I first came here."  
"You know, Uncle Luke always says that a Jedi feels no passion..."  
Zekk cut him off, "Jacen, we aren't here..."  
"Uncle Luke is full of crap!"  
Zekk laughed and then nodded at the girls, "Anyone in particular?"  
Jacen narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me that this is a way to distract me from me and Tenel Ka's break up?"  
Zekk laughed, "Nah, but hey, who says you can't kill two birds with one stone?"  
"I don't like to think of killing any birds Zekk."  
Zekk was about to remark, but that was when the music stopped, the dancers withdrew and the men who remained on the dance floor quieted and looked up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music stopped and I noticed that all of the dancers in the middle had retreated and that their empty handed dance partners were standing still looking in awe up at...what?  
At that point I thought that they were crazy for looking up, and then I saw large pieces of metallic glitter falling from the ceiling. I looked up as well and then I saw- her.  
A girl suspended from a trapeze was being lowered from the ceiling. She had on a sparkling costume and a small hat was off center, close to her forehead. She had incredibly fair skin, smoky brown eyes and a small but pouty red mouth. And then she spoke, and any part of me that had been sane, retreated to some hidden place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The French are glad to die for love..." were the first words that Laurel spoke. Jacen didn't know who the French were and even as she spoke again, he didn't remember a thing that she said after that.  
Then in a blaze of light and sound he watched as she began to sing and dance around the gaping men. She was fabulous...  
"What do you think?"  
Jacen answered without looking at Zekk again, "Big WOW."  
Zekk laughed again, "You have a meeting with Laurel tonight."  
Jacen spun his gaze to meet Zekk's, "I what?"  
Zekk smiled, "I have arranged a meeting between the two of you. I am hoping that you will be able to woo her and get stupid Tenel Ka off of your mind."  
Jacen looked at Zekk dumbfoundedly, "And how do you propose that I do that?"  
"I really don't care how, try to woo her, I want your focus on something else for once."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laurel grabbed Meao and pulled him towards her, "So, where is he? Is he here?"  
Meao grinned, "Yes, he's over there!" he said pointing to a very general direction.  
"Is he going to perform with me?"  
"Only if you audition well tonight pumpkin!"  
Laurel grinned and danced around Meao, "Show me which one he is."  
Meao scanned the room and found him again, "The one that is checking his chronometer in the black cape."  
Laurel scanned the room and found two men with black capes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zekk tapped Jacen, "Hey Jacen, what time is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment, Ewan Darklit, the Actor, put away his chrono and Jacen pulled his out.  
Laurel squinted her eyes, surely the man that was checking his chrono wasn't the Actor, he was so young looking, handsome, but awful young... well, if that was whom she was meant to audition with, then so be it.  
She found Meao standing back at the front of the room grabbing for his microphone.  
"Ladies choice, gentlemen." She heard Meao say as he winked at her.  
She took the hint and waltzed over to the "Actor" and watched as Jacen's face filled with shock as she motioned towards him.   
Jacen watched Laurel walk towards him and he blushed and looked towards Zekk for support. Zekk just shrugged and laughed.  
Laurel pouted when she saw the slight shake of Jacen's head and the blush creep up his face.  
"He must not like me!" she exclaimed to the audience.  
The audience began to chant "Laurel, Laurel..." over and over again until Jacen (still blushing) stood up and gave her his hand.  
  
That's it for now kiddies! I just want a reaction on how it is going, so feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's notes: Okay, I always write really long ones, so sorry if I am babbling! I want to say thank you to all of my buds: Deanna, Ashley, Jessica, Mandy, Laura, and Kayla! You guys are so awesome! I also want to thank all of our "men": Mitchell, Alex, Greg, Evan, Jason, Will, Cliff, and Chris! You are sooooo annoying, but we love you anyways! I am so looking forward to the summer, but you can't mess it up (Mitchell, you already have)! I also pray that everyone who reads this is blessed through Christ in their life. Okay, I also have to thank Missy for always being there for me and for going to see Moulin Rouge with me! You make it so much fun to go see with (we like to sing along to the songs)!   
Oh, and the song that Laurel sings in this part is based on "Sparkling Diamonds" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. 


	2. Prohibido II

Title: Prohibido (Part 2/?)  
Author: Jaina02  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: I dunno, lots of stuff I guess everything from the extended universe and the movie Moulin Rouge.  
Disclaimer: Everything that I borrowed belongs to George Lucas, Baz Luhrman, and all the artists that Baz Luhrman borrowed from.  
Author's notes: See End  
  
Prohibido  
Jaina02  
  
I looked up and she had the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep chocolate and sparkled with each movement. I had never danced like this before, but with each step I gained more confidence. Laurel looked stunning in her costume. It was black and it made her chocolate brown eyes stand out against her pale skin. She was definitely a dancer, that you could tell. She grinned at me as we spinned and dipped.  
"I want you to know that it will be a pleasure to work with you, sir!"  
I gulped, "What?"  
I was confused, what did she mean by "work with me?" I was about to ask her when she spun away from me and motioned me to follow, trying to remember everything that my mother had taught me about dancing, I followed and added an extra twist to it. Her eyes lit up and she winked at me.  
  
********************  
  
Laurel watched as he added an extra twist to what she had demonstrated to him. She winked at him and pulled him towards her. She wraped her arms around his shoulders and lifted one leg. She could feel his shaking hands settle on her hips. He was so nervous for an actor.   
Pulling her leg down, she leaned back and around, her hairfalling back and up. The look on the Actor's face when she pulled up again, was truely priceless. He had one eyebrow crooked and a small half smile upon his lips, his nervousness very evident still.  
They continued like this and eventually the song ended and she was back on the tightrope being pulled up, as if ascending towards the heavens.   
Back at the table Zekk patted Jacen on the back congratulating him, but Jacen's eyes were fixed on the tantalizing brown eyes of Laurel as she was slowly pulled up.   
Jacen watched her disappear into the dark flyspace of the theater with sad eyes and then looked to Zekk.  
"When do I get to see her again?"  
Zekk laughed, "She's fabulous isn't she?"  
"That doesn't even begin to describe it!"  
"You have a meeting with her tonight... hey, you should read her your writings!"  
Jacen gave Zekk a hard stare, "You know those are exclusively for Tenel Ka only."  
"Yeah, well you got dumped, maybe Laurel will even use some of it."  
Jacen looked over Zekk a moment and then decided to give in, "Fine, but only because she might like my work."  
"Fabulous, you better hurry to her dressing room, or you will be late.  
Across the room, Maeo was talking to the Actor, "By wooing her, you will be able to achieve more than just a professional flair Mr. Darklit."  
"I certainly count on it, sir, if I am completely satisfied, I will think highly of performing in your little establishment here!"  
Maeo smiled, "Certainly. I have aranged a private meeting with Ms. Laurel tonight, I will make sure that she understands your intentions, excuse me."  
Maeo smiled as he walked away. The Actor was going to put his little establishment on the map!   
*******************  
Jacen stood nervously in front of a big window of a dressing room in the shape of a bantha. He nervously fiddled with his lightsaber and glanced down at Zekk who gave him a thumbs up and then walked away into the never-ending bustle of Coruscant.  
He heard the door open and in stepped Laurel. She had on a different outfit this time, much more revealing and much more sensual.  
He stood slackjawed for a second and then swallowed hard.  
*******************  
All I could think of at that moment was how beautiful she looked. She looked over me a second and I wondered what she was thinking.  
"Would you care for a drink?"  
Was she talking to me? Wait, I realized, she had to be talking to me because I was the only one in the room. Smooth, Solo.  
"Umm, did he tell you what I was going to do?"  
She got kind of a shocked look on her face, "well, yes- why?" she put down the bottle of Corellian brandy that she was holding.  
"Umm, well, I am really nervous about this, so could we just get started?"  
Again, she looked at me funny, "I suppose, I mean if you are that eager to start..."  
I cut her off, "Oh yes, I don't think he told you how nervous I become, but I seem to shrink up..."  
She didn't move, but her face twitched slightly. I took that moment to do a quick jedi relaxation technique.  
Laurel took that moment to move onto the bed, she sat down and began to make these low sounds in her throat. I looked at her as if she were nuts and started to laugh.  
She stopped and looked up at me, "What's so funny?"  
"You, what is up with you?"  
She looked flushed, "I am only trying to please you!"  
"By what, making me laugh?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
I turned away from her and towards the window and belted out, "My gift is my song!"  
I turned back towards her and she had a small smile and her head was cocked to one side in intrest, so I continued. This was a song that I had written Tenel Ka, right before I gave her her first kiss. This song was incredibly important to me, and I hope she realized that.  
"And this one's for you."  
  
*******************  
  
Laurel stood astonished at the Actor, he was singing. He had the most beautiful voice that she had ever heard. She locked her eyes with his and he continued his song. As soon as it started, it was over and he was holding her, gently bending her back. He leaned his face in for a kiss, but she avoided it slightly.  
"I can't believe this!"  
He looked into her eyes and she shivered slightly, "What?"  
"I am in love with a handsome, talented actor!"  
He smiled down at her, "I'm not an actor!"  
She pulled totally away from him, "What?"  
"I'm a friend of Zekk, actually he is about to be my brother-in-law..."  
"You're Jacen Solo?  
He looked at her a moment before he nodded, "Yes, is that a problem?"  
Laurel looked at her hands a moment, "Well, yeah! I mean, I could get in a lot of trouble! You and your family is famous... oh wow, I could be arrested..."  
Jacen stopped her, "Wait a minute, who is going to press charges?"  
Laurel studied his face a moment, and she felt very young, "I tried to seduce you!"  
"It was a misunderstanding it could happen to..."  
Jacen was interrupted by a knock at the door. Laurel looked at the door in shock, "Oh sithspawn! The real Actor! Hide!"  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry it took me so long to upload this story, but this summer has been crazy! I have been to Florida; Oklahoma; Colorado (where I climbed Mt. Democrat); Podunkville, Texas (otherwise known as Camp Bandina!), and Honduras! I have literally only been at home a month of my summer vacation, and not all at once. The school year is starting, so don't expect much in the next few months because it is going to be nuts! Between being a senior AND Episode II (Attack of the Clones) coming out, I am going to be in a frenzy. But I will do as much as possible! Thank you for all of the positive feedback that all of you have sent me; I appreciate it a whole bunch. God bless and may the force be with you!  
~Jaina02 


	3. ProhibidoIII

Title: Prohibido (Part 3/?)  
  
Author: Jaina02  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: I dunno, lots of stuff I guess everything from the expanded universe and the movie Moulin Rouge.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that I borrowed belongs to George Lucas, Baz Luhrman, and all the artists that Baz Luhrman borrowed from.  
  
Author's notes: See End  
  
Prohibido  
  
Jaina02  
  
Jacen looked around the room in astonishment, "You want me to what?"  
  
"Hide, NOW!"  
  
Jacen ran around the room a moment and promptly tripped over her silk rug.  
  
"I'll be there in a second, I'm not decent!" she called to The Actor, Ewan Darklit as she helped Jacen up and then under the bed.  
  
*******************  
  
So that is how I ended up under the bed of a prostitute. Fearing the worst I closed my eyes and hid as far as I could behind the couch. I tried to plug my ears, but I could still hear what was being said. She was going to seduce him, the REAL Actor, right in front of me- the man that she insisted that she loved, just minutes ago.  
  
So I sat and listened about how she wanted him and how she loved him and then I heard her actually use the words to my song and I peeked my head through the bed skirt.  
  
"It's a little bit... funny, this feeling...ummm"  
  
I made a slight gesture, hoping she could see me.  
  
"Inside!"  
  
I prayed that she at least remembered part of it.  
  
"I'm not one of those who can easily..."  
  
Another gesture, this time positive that she could see me.  
  
"Hide!"  
  
I got a sense that she wanted me to leave because he was angled so that if I made my move quickly and quietly, he wouldn't see me. I got up and watched as she sang my song.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words,"  
  
She looked straight at me, "How wonderful life is now your in the world."  
  
I was about to slip quietly out of the room when I saw a big man in what looked like an antique stormtrooper's armor standing with his back to me. Surprised I quickly shut the door and generated a glance from Ewan Daraklit towards the door. Luckliy, Laurel caught him just in time and pulled him into a kiss. I used this moment to slip back under her bed, and I shut my eyes and then plugged my ears. After a few seconds of not hearing them get on the bed, I unplugged my ears in time to hear Laurel telling the Actor that he must wait until opening night. I heard a muffled reply from him and then a slight shove and the thud of a door shutting.  
  
Laurel's face appeared suddenly in front of mine. She dragged me out of my hiding spot and shook a finger at me, "Do you have any idea the predicament that you put me in?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess, but you should have let me deal with it, I am a Jedi you know."  
  
She gave me a queer look and then turned around, "Listen, what I said earlier..."  
  
She was interrupted by the noise of an opening door, "Laurel, I left my... what is this?" the Actor wisked in and I made a small screeching noise.  
  
"Oh, Ewan, it isn't what it looks like..."  
  
"It had better not be what it looks like!"  
  
She shot me a look and I figured that it was time for me to do some weaseling, "You see, sir, I am the writer of the new musical that Meao has asked you to be in! It is an all new musical called," I faltered and then saw the name of the Corellian whiskey that was sitting on her table, "Spectacular, Spectacular!"  
  
He gave me a wary look, "I've never heard of it."  
  
"That's because it is all new!" Laurel supplied.  
  
"If you are working on it, then where is the rest of the cast?"  
  
Laurel gave me a shooting glance, "They are on there way here, we just started rehersal after all."  
  
At that moment, I contacted Jaina, Zekk, Anakin, and Tahiri through the force. I gave explicit details to Jaina and told her to fill in everyone else. I sat down at the table and poured the Actor a drink while I sent Jaina the message, handing it to him I said, "They will be here shortly."  
  
*******************  
  
Jaina, Zekk, Anakin and Tahiri arrived bustling through the door. Jaina, always in character, embraced Laurel like she had known her for years.  
  
"Oh, Laurel, you look fabulous! Are you ready for an extraordinary tonight, I am!"  
  
Jacen looked from Laurel and back to Ewan. He seemed to be buying it. But then Meao shoved through the door, "What is going on here?"  
  
Laurel took action, she faced Meao, her face turned away from Ewan's, "It's allright, Meao, the Actor here already knows about our rehersal. He has heard the new writer's work and he likes it, which is why he is so keen to help with the show"  
  
Meao caught her drift and smiled, "Wonderful, will you be starting soon?"  
  
Ewan looked at Meao and gave him an icy glare, "Oh no, I refuse to even step on stage until I have seen a full production, I can't spoil my reputation with people from the brothels, I need to be sure that your production skills are keen. Once I have seen the show on opening night, if I like it, I will join your little...show."  
  
Meao grinned, "I understand completely, sir, may I show you out the door?"  
  
Ewan put a hand up, "No sir, I would like to know the story, you, writer, what is this 'Spectacular, Spectacular' about?"  
  
Jacen squirmed, "Umm, well..."  
  
Jaina, never at a loss for words piped up, "It is a show about a young farmer boy who dreams of going to the stars. He meets an old hermit who is actually a Jedi and he wants the young boy to be a Jedi too, but the boy needs to go back home. When he arrives at home though, the poor boy realizes that his Aunt and Uncle have been killed. So they go to this bar and meets a smuggler and a Wookie. They take the boy and the Jedi to this planet, but when they get there, there is no more planet, only a deadly superweapon! They meet a Princess and a Dark Jedi, and then the Dark Jedi kills the Good Jedi and the Farmer Boy, the Wookie, two Droids, the Smuggler and the Princess all flee and the Smuggler, Wookie, and Farmer Boy destroy the super weapon!"  
  
Everyone looked at Jaina.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ewan looked her up and down, "You have been watching to many history vids. Stupid Skywalkers and there sith-spawned family!"  
  
Jaina looked at the Actor and Jacen felt the hot anger seeping from her, he mentally gave her a message not to do anything and she looked at him and gave him an assuring glance.  
  
"Don't worry, sir, that isn't really the story, the story is about love!" Jacen said excitedly.  
  
"Love, what about love?" the Actor inquired.  
  
"It's about love conquering over everything and anyone!" Zekk said giving Jacen a quick glance.  
  
The Actor didn't look satisfied, "Here, let's show you!" Jacen said quickly.  
  
He ran to Zekk and gave him quick instructions, Zekk ran to the piano and played something.  
  
Meao was the first to start singing, "Spectacular, Spectacular, no words in the vernacular, can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with wonderment! Returns are fixed at ten percent, you must agree, that's excellent! And on top of your fee..." The remaining of the young jedi knights ran into a surprisingly perfect formation and all began to sing together- what a coincidence!!  
  
All:  
  
You'll be involved artisticly  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years!  
  
Various:  
  
Elephants  
  
Arabians!  
  
India!  
  
and courtesans!  
  
Acrobats!  
  
and juggling bears!  
  
exotic girls!  
  
fire eaters!  
  
and contortionists!  
  
Intrigue, danger, and romance  
  
Electric lights, machinery  
  
Oh the electricity!  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
Spectacular, Spectacular  
  
No words in the vernacular  
  
Can describe this great event  
  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
  
The hills are alive, with the sound of music  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
Ewan:  
  
"Yes, but what happens in the end?"  
  
Jacen:  
  
The courtesan and sitarman  
  
are pulled apart by an evil plan  
  
Laurel:  
  
But in the end she hears his song  
  
Jacen:  
  
And they're love is just too strong  
  
Ewan:  
  
It's a little bit funny  
  
this feeling inside  
  
All:  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
Jacen:  
  
The sitar plays secret song  
  
helps defeat the evil one  
  
Though the tower of thrills and riddles  
  
but it's all to no avail.  
  
Meao:  
  
I am the evil maharaja  
  
You will not bestow me  
  
Laurel:  
  
Oh Sir, no one could play him like you could!  
  
Meao:  
  
No one's going to.  
  
All:  
  
So exciting  
  
Will make them laugh, will make them cry  
  
So delighting  
  
Ewan:  
  
And in the end should someone die?  
  
All:  
  
So exciting  
  
The audience will stop and cheer  
  
So delighting  
  
It will run for fifty years  
  
Meao:  
  
Generally I like it.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is a little different than usual, but I think it works allright- if you don't like it as much go ahead and tell me, I'm up for opinions, but that doesn't mean that I'll change the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading it! 


	4. ProhibidoIV

Title: Prohibido (Part 4/?)  
  
Author: Jaina02  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: I dunno, lots of stuff I guess everything from the extended universe and the movie Moulin Rouge.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that I borrowed belongs to George Lucas, Baz Luhrman, and all the artists that Baz Luhrman borrowed from.  
  
Author's notes: See End  
  
Prohibido  
  
Jaina02  
  
Okay, so everything is fantastic. I mean I guess I should be happy. I get to take time off to write a musical, something I never thought that I would have the time for! But I am not truely satisfied. In fact, I am a little upset. You see, Laurel asked me to leave. She said that she had stuff to do and that I probably needed time to write so she shut the door in my face and left me in front of that glorious dressing room door, in a complete stupor.  
  
So here I am, sitting in my flat in the upper sections of Coruscant trying to write. With all the noise that is being made from the party next door though, I don't think I'll be able too.  
  
"Hey Jace?"  
  
My head snaps up and Zekk is staring at me with this funny little smile on his face, "Wow, you are really in la la land over there."  
  
I gave a soft chortle, "Yeah, Laurel is really getting to me- you know she told me she loved me."  
  
Zekk stopped laughing, "Jacen, man, don't be stupid- she gets paid for making men believe that she loves them."  
  
I considered this, "But what if she really does love me... I mean, I can't wait around forvever you know."  
  
Zekk gave me a very worried look as he bit his lower lip, "Jacen, don't fall in love with a woman who sells herself, it always ends bad, believe me I've been there."  
  
That wasn't surprising, though I made a mental note to ask him about it the next time we talked.  
  
"I've gotta get out of here... I'm gonig for a walk."  
  
And with that, I left my flat with a datapad and prepared to "be inspired."  
  
I wandered aimlessly for a while and then realized that I was in front of Prohibido. I groaned and then looked up to see Laurel in her bantha shaped dressing room, looking about as miserable as I felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laurel sighed audibly to herself and went to her mirror. What was wrong with her, no man, no matter how beautiful or powerful had ever made her feel the way that Jacen made her feel. She looked out her window into the dim lights of Coruscant and a tear fell down her face and splashed to the floor. She wanted out of this, she wanted to move up in the world. It was odd to feel caged, depressed she hummed to herself and then started to sing a song that she had once heard.  
  
"One day I'll fly away....  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could your love do for me  
  
When will love be through with me  
  
Why live life from dream to dream- and dread the day...  
  
When dreaming ends..."  
  
She sighed again and looked at the stairs that would lead her to the top of her dressing room, she rushed up the stairs and looked at the night sky. Coruscant was so bright, that from the lower levels, no stars could be seen. She looked at all the towering buildings around her.  
  
"One day I'll fly away....  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could your love do for me  
  
When will love be through with me  
  
Why live life from dream to dream- and dread the day...  
  
When dreaming ends..."  
  
She turned around to walk back down her stairs and was startled to see Jacen standing there staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched as Laurel sang and tears welled up in my eyes. She had the voice of an angel and she seemed so unhappy. Was there anyway of reaching her? I crept up the back of the Bantha (oh all right, the butt!) and quietly shrank to the floor of the top of the bantha. She finished her song and turned to go down the stairs, and that's when she saw me.  
  
She gave a start.  
  
"Jacen, what are you doing here?"  
  
I stood up and gave a weak smile, all of a sudden very interested in my shoes, "Ummm, I just started thinking about you and I got this urge to visit you..." I trailed off knowing that I sounded like an idiot.  
  
Gaining more confidence, I looked her straight in the eye, "Laurel, what you said earlier... did you mean it?"  
  
She gave me a wonderful sabbac face, "Mean what?"  
  
"You told me that you were in love with me."  
  
"Of course not, I'm paid to make men fall in love with me."  
  
"I see, so I was just another pawn, another way to make money?"  
  
For a fleeting moment, I saw something pass over her beautiful face, an emotion that gave me a little bit of hope, but just as soon as it had appeared, it was tucked away.  
  
"Jacen, I can't fall in love with anyone."  
  
"Can't fall in love? But... that's terrible!"  
  
"No," she corrected me, "Being on the streets is terrible."  
  
"But... Love is like oxygen... love is a many splendored thing... love- lifets us up where we belong! All you need is love!"  
  
Laurel sighed, "Please don't start that again."  
  
Jacen got an idea and more confidence than he had ever been able to muster since he had first talked with Laurel "All you need is love."  
  
Laurel looked at him as if he were nuts, then getting the hint, quickly caught on, "A girl has got to eat,"  
  
Jacen leared at her "All you need is love."  
  
Laurel gave him a dertermined look and frowned "Or, she'll end up on the street!"  
  
"All you need is love." Jacen tried again.  
  
"Love is just a game," Laurel turned on her heel and went for the stairs.  
  
Jacen was beginning to get desperate. He pulled himself together and started to sing the first thing that came to his head, "I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me." all the while, doing this little dance that he was sure in the future he would regret.  
  
Laurel looked at him and gave him a sad grin tossing her hair behind her in the process, "The only way of lovin' me baby is to pay a lovely fee."  
  
"Just one night.Just one night," Jacen tried again, not really realizing what he was singing  
  
Laurel laughed at him, "There's no way, 'cause you can't pay."  
  
Jacen got down on his knees and pleaded again, "In the name of love, one night in the name of love."  
  
Laurel sighed and turned around in a mad fit of laughter, "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!" With that she turned to leave again.  
  
"DON'T! " Jacen said pulling himself off the ground and taking her hand, the electricity between the two of them evident even in a gentle touch of a hand, "leave me this way, I can't survive- without your sweet love- oh baby- don't leave me this way," he pulled her towards him gently as he wrapped his free hand around her waist.  
  
Laurel felt herself being pulled into his song, and then realized that he physically pulling her towards him, she pulled away slowly and wrapped her arms around herself, "You'd think that people, would've had enough, of silly love songs."  
  
Jacen gestured around him laughing, "I look around me and I seeeeeee, it isn't so oh no."  
  
Laurel smiled wryly "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs," she made eye contact with him this time, praying they didn't give her away.  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go." Jacen grinned at her evilly and then took a leap (force helped of course) to the top of the bantha's great head, which was quite high. He could hear Laurel screech for him to come down, but he continued anyways " Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly! On a mountain high!"  
  
Laurel took the initiative and pulled on his belt loop, which brought him back down to her level, "Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day!"  
  
Jacen grinned at her, "We could be heros!" he sang loudly, "Just for one day."  
  
"You.you will be mean." Laurel sighed and turned to walk down the stairs, she was knew men, they weren't satisfied with just one night.  
  
"No I won't!" Jacen said sincerely.  
  
Laurel shook her head and headed back down the stairs, "And I. I'll drink all the time!"  
  
"We should be lovers-" he proposed.  
  
Laurel shook her head laughing, "We can't do that."  
  
But Jacen was determined to show her, "We should be lovers, and that's a fact."  
  
Laurel looked into his eyes and she she saw something, something that she had never seen in a man before. And all of a sudden, she found herself drawn to this man, "Though nothing- will keep us together."  
  
Jacen could hardly believe what he was hearing, a look of true elation crossed his face and he grinned broader than anyone possible, "We could still try, just for one day."  
  
They started to sing together now, "We could be heroes, forever and ever We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes."  
  
Jacen took her hand and ran the other one through her hair, "Just because I, will always love...."  
  
Laurel smiled at him softly, "I can't help loving-"  
  
"You," Jacen whispered softly.  
  
Jacen held her very close now, and their breath mixed together delightfully.  
  
Laurel smiled enchantingly at him, "How wonderful life is..."  
  
"Now you're in- the world," they finished together.  
  
Jacen pulled her towards him to kiss her, but she stopped and pulled away gently. He gave her a confused look, but she grinned.  
  
"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell!"  
  
And with that, they shared their first kiss- and boy was it magical!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know, I've taken a really long time to update this stupid monstrosity! Sorry, things have been really, really hectic lately! After summer, of which I was gone for six months, school started right away, and as a senior there has just been a million things to do! But, somehow I found time during Christmas break to finish the two parts that I had been working on during the summer. I hope you enjoy them!  
  
Shout outs to all my buddies: Deanna, Jessica, Ashely, Laura, Mandy, Jason, Jenna, Will, David, Ryan, Megan, and Melissa! Have a Merry Christmas guys! To Deanna and Jessica- I'm WAY looking forward to college with you guys! Go ACU Wildcats!!!!! To my youth ministers Eddie and David- you guys are the best! Thanks for an awesome youth group!  
  
May the Force be with you! 


End file.
